The Rise of the PKU: Monster Hunter Freedom Unite
by GhostPanda1314
Summary: The time for hunters is now. Elder dragons that were thought to be extinct are suddenly appearing all over the world, and as such, vicious monsters are nearing closer to villages. Pokke Village is a village that has suddenly seen more monster activity than ever before. As a result, four hunters have answered their request for help. This is the story of the greatest guild.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I'm GhostPanda1314, and this is my own attempt at unifying MHFU, MHP3, MH3U, and MH4U. As such, I'll be writing four fics with an overarching plot. I'm very open to suggestions however, if you'd like to offer me one!**

**So here it is, chapter one of my longest attempted work. I really hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Pokke Village! Try Not to Die.**

Slowly, but surely, I trudged through the blizzard that ravaged the Snowy Mountains of Pokke Village. Reaching the peak, I stopped for a moment and pulled out my map, trying to determine my next location.

Why did I have to get stationed in Pokke? Why not Yukumo? Why one of the farthest villages from my hometown?

I sighed as I remembered the feeling of soaking in the Gathering Hall's hot spring. I allowed my mind to wander as I thought of the steam and the hot water cleansing away my chills.

Suddenly however, my mind was on high alert.

Something didn't feel right.

Other than the howling wind, the mountain was quiet—not something out of the ordinary.

Although I was just a rookie hunter, I still had the one thing all hunters needed to survive—instincts. And right now, my instincts were screaming at me to get off the mountain that instant.

Turning around, the blizzard thinned out just enough for me to see strange formless lumps in the snow behind me. Walking forward a bit, I reeled back suddenly as I saw that what must have been an entire herd of creatures (Popos possibly, although they were too torn apart to tell) laid dead in the snow.

I cursed silently as I put my map away and looked towards the path opposite where I came from. Map reliability or not, I was leaving now.

Until a roar pierced the mountaintop.

Turning around slowly, a Tigrex descended from what I could only guess was the true peak of the mountain with a solid sound. I've never seen a live Tigrex before, only drawings. But take my word when I say that nothing will prepare you for what you see.

The brute wyvern had a head as large as my body and had cold, reptilian eyes that seemed to drill holes into my very being, daring me to make a move. His muscles tensed and rippled beneath his amber skin, and he spread out his leathery wings before roaring again and slamming his claws into the ground, issuing an obvious challenge to me. Blue stripes covered his head and arms, and for just a minute I hoped he would take flight again.

But brute wyverns aren't made for long flights. Their claws are connected to their wings as proof of this. Using their powerful legs, they jump so high into the air that they can glide for miles if they choose to. And, if at any point they see prey they want, they simply fold in their wings and drop with all the force of a mountain, springy legs absorbing the impact as they land.

His razor sharp tail, easily half the length of his body, flicked dangerously.

He was a born-killer. A true predator.

He opened his mouth slowly, and I saw the rows of gleaming white, sharp, pointed teeth. He drooled a bit, obviously growing tired of our staring match, and he charged at me.

My body, which had been frozen in fear the moment the Tigrex landed, suddenly gained a burst of adrenaline. My hand immediately unsheathed the sword and shield on my back, a gift for passing the hunter's exam, and I braced my shield in front of me for impact.

When he actually hit, there was no way I could have prepared myself. My feet left the ground as I heard a sharp crack—either the shield or my arm, I couldn't tell—and I was pushed off the mountain. I fell and I fell, and I heard the Tigrex roar in triumph, having bested me easily. Then I hit the ground, and before darkness overtook me, I knew pain like no other pain I had felt before.

I awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling with an unfamiliar man changing the cloth on my head.

"You're awake!" he said, grinning. He was a man with a stocky build and powerful muscles, obviously gained through the same kind of work I was employed in. across his right eye was a single scar, and his eye seemed to be permanently shut. He was bald and had on a woolen coat, but had unzipped it due to the warmth of the building we were in. "And here I was, just beginning to think that you had died before you even had a job!" he laughed, slapping his knee in the process. He had a big booming laugh and an unmistakable warmth that was hard to find in people nowadays.

"Am I in Pokke?" I asked, trying to sit up until he put a hand on my chest, preventing me from rising.

"I wouldn't try moving too much if I were you," he told me with a serious look on his face. "That Tigrex got you pretty good. When Rufus found you, he rushed you here as soon as possible. Luckily, you didn't have any broken bones—the snow had recently fallen and cushioned you when you hit the ground—but the hypothermia set in right away, and you've been sick ever since. To answer your question, since you've already figured it out anyways: yes, you're in Pokke Village."

I let that sink in for a moment before asking more questions. "Hold it," he said, noticing my mouth begin to open. "I realize you probably have a lot of questions, but I need to get some stuff out of the way. First, my name is Kenneth, and I used to be the village hunter. You can call me Kenny, though! We're friends!" He held out his hand and I shook it, a bit cautiously. I still didn't know this guy well enough to let my guard down, honestly.

"Second, you've been out cold for a week now, so you should probably go introduce yourself to everyone around the village to let them know you're alive. Everyone's been real worried about you, you know?"

I nodded, understanding. I wasn't very good with people, but I'd give it my best shot.

"And third, I am the one who called for a single hunter, but my little protégé Rufus requested three more. I'm not sure why—you'll have to ask him yourself—but even though you're just a rookie out of training, he selected you on purpose. That's why you got that fancy Mafomofu armor on your way here. And if you look in your equipment chest, you'll see a beginner weapon from each class, also from Rufus."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously (which probably looked pretty ridiculous since I was staring at the ceiling) and nodded, letting him continue before I asked my own question.

"Finally, you need to report to the Training Hall as soon as you feel up to it so that you can train with your hunting party before you go into the field."

"Party?" I echoed, confused. "How many hunters are here already?"

"You were the last one," he told me. "Oh, and you'll be sharing a room with Chris, so play nice, alright? You probably don't wanna get on his nerves." He shuddered. "I can only imagine what he'd do with a man, considering that giant slab of steel on his back. Well, I'd better get going. Get some more sleep if you need it. If not, you know what I asked. See ya around, kid!"

"Wait," I called out. "Don't you want to know my name?"

He laughed and patted my shoulder. "Why, you're the rookie hunter Wally, of course!"

Leaving me confused as to how he knew that, he left the house. I sighed, exhausted by just that talk. Maybe I did need more sleep. I turned onto my side and found myself staring into the face of a blue Felyne.

My eyes widened and my heart raced at the unexpected presence. "Hello," I said slowly, calming down a bit. "The name's Wally. Nice to meet you."

"Nya! You really are a purrfect partner for me!" he said. "My name's Edge, nya! It's nyaice to meet you too!"

"I'm a perfect partner from just saying hello?"

"Well, nyat just that. I was listening to your conversation with Kenny, and you sound like you have a good head on your shoulders, nya. And from the way you survived that encounter with the Tigrex, I can tell we'll be partners for a while!" he danced around in a few happy circles as he said this, before holding out a paw. I took it lightly and shook his hand, and he started to dance again.

This Felyne was…

"Um, is there something wrong, master? You're staring, nya…" his ears twitched uncomfortably.

Really freaking adorable.

"I-it's nothing," I said, red rising to my face. Damn my love of adorable things. "I'm just lost in thought is all." I swung my legs out to the side of the bed and stretched a bit, relishing the feeling of using my muscles. Maybe I should get up for awhile. "I'm gonna explore town a bit, Edge," I told my new Felyne companion. "Would you like to come with?" I asked with a smile.

"Nyaa, of course!" he scurried about happily in a circle as I went to the chest in the corner of the room.

Even though it was warm in here, I could still see snow out my window, so I'd best grab my Mafomofu armor. Mafomofu was the village specialty here in Pokke, and as such, was warm and cozy, just like the village is said to be. It doesn't offer much for protection, but each piece is fully padded with a warm hood that fits to your head for maximum warmth and so that it won't blow off in a snowstorm.

Getting my armor on and stepping outside with Edge, I held my arm out to block the brilliantly shining sun. Snow was draped around each building in the small village, but the main paths were kept perfectly clear. The building I was in (I guess it was my house) was atop a hill that perfectly overlooked the village. Behind my own house were the houses of the other members of the village, and down the hill directly across from the house was what could only be the blacksmith, given the rhythmic clanging from inside.

In the same place as the blacksmith was a Felyne, happily waving to Edge and I. I waved back and so did Edge as he bounded down there to say hello. To the right was a path leading to somewhere I wasn't sure in the village. To the left of the blacksmith was the item shop, and further left was a fire where an old woman in a cloak sat conversing with a Felyne in a similar coat. Making a curve, to the left of the fire was another building that, judging from the guild symbol emblazoned on the building, was the Gathering Hall.

My eyes lingered a bit on the Gathering Hall, reminding me of my home of Yukumo. Although the Mafumofu armor kept me warm, I dearly missed the place.

"Nya, master! Come on and meet my cousin!" I heard Edge call suddenly, jolting me from my thoughts of home. I jogged down to meet the Felyne. "Nyaice to see you're finally awake," he said, jubilantly. "Edge and I weren't sure if you were ever gonna wake up, nya ha ha! I'm glad you are awake, though. We were worried, nya."

I smiled. These guys were too freaking adorable for me to be wary. "Well thanks for worrying. I really appreciate it," I said, holding out a hand to shake. He grabbed it with both hands and shook vigorously. "Nya, I like you! What did you say your name was?"

"Wally," I answered. "I'm the new village hunter."

"Well, I'm Soul!"

"And I'm Garreth," a rough, deep voice said. Startled, I looked around for the source of the noise before noticing a Wyverian smithy jump up onto the counter and take a seat. Like most Wyverians, he was a short man who was practically made of muscles.

"A Wyverian!" I exclaimed, excited. "The smithy back in my hometown was a Wyverian, too!"

He cracked a smile. "Oh really? Small world, huh kid? Say, if you ever need weapons or armor, just bring the materials to me. When I get new materials, I'll draw up blueprints for you and you can collect the rest."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and kid? Here's a present. Sort of a "congrats on your recovery and welcome to the village" gift. I won't be in front much—my assistant handles the sales stuff—but if you ever wanna talk, just ask and I'll be happy to oblige!" With this, he threw a talisman to me, which I caught. "It's a strange talisman that raises your reaction time. Welcome to Pokke, kid." He jumped off the counter and began to hammer away again.

_What a nice guy_, I thought. _I'll definitely be talking to him when I can._

I walked to the next stall where the item shop was, but there was a sign there:

_**On Break—Back in 10**_

I shrugged and walked to the old woman by the fire. Her eyes shined with a kindness and she smiled warmly as I approached. "How nice to see you awake," she said. "It's been so long—I was beginning to worry."

I bowed my head. "I'm sorry to have worried you, Elder."

"Hoh? I never said I was the elder," she said wryly, her eyes twinkling.

"With all due respect, who else would you be?"

"Hoho, why, I like you, youngster. What's your name?"

"Wally. And what would you like me to call you?"

"Just call me Granny, youngster. Everyone does."

I hesitated. "Very well… Granny."

"Hoho, you'll get used to it, youngster. Now, I'd love to chat, but I'm sure Rufus wants to talk to you. He's in the Training Hall."

"Where is the Training Hall?"

"Just take the path next to the Gathering Hall—the one that runs under the arch."

"Thank you El—er, Granny. I'll go see him now."

I went to the path she pointed out and walked up to a large, surprisingly eastern-looking building.

"Reminds me of home," I told Edge as we open the door—a noticeable difference compared to the curtains back at Yukumo. "Come on, Edge; let's go meet my hunting party."

**And there you have it. Chapter two is already in the works, so I'll update soon. If you liked it, drop a review and let me know! I'd greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! I was already halfway done with this chapter when I posted the first one, so here it is, newly finished! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Weapon of Choice? Er… Sharp?**

Walking into the hall, a roar pierced the air. I was caught off-guard by the sudden sound and jumped slightly. Walking forward, I was at the top of an arena where three hunters were fighting a gigantic boar.

"Nya, that's the biggest Bulldrome I've ever seen!" Edge exclaimed.

The Bulldrome had tusks easily as big as my torso and a white Mohawk on top of his head. Steam came out in short puffs out of his snout and he drooled.

"He's drooling," I pointed out. "Doesn't that mean he's enraged?"

"That's right, nya," Edge said. "They hit harder and are much faster! You'd have to be an idiot to stare down a raging monster—especially a Bulldrome, nya!"

Suddenly, the Bulldrome took off, charging as fast as it could towards the trio of hunters. Two of them dodged out of the way, but the third one, wielding a fearsome-looking greatsword, simply held the giant blade out in front of him and, while holding it with one hand, used the other to brace the sword.

"Nya, he's gonna get skewered!" Edge exclaimed fearfully as he hid his eyes behind his paws.

"Hey, guy, you can't block that!" I shouted, leaning over into the arena.

"Oh yeah?" he shouted back. Somehow I could tell he had the biggest smirk on his face. "Watch me!"

The Bulldrome's two tusks slammed into the man's greatsword at full speed. The man slid back a bit, but otherwise held his ground.

"Ny-Nyot possible," Edge stammered in disbelief.

As if taking that as a challenge too, the man grabbed the hilt with both hands, and with a heavy swing, actually lifted the Bulldrome off it's feet where it landed on it's side a few feet away, struggling to get back up.

And suddenly, the other two hunters were on either side of the monster, sheathing their longswords simultaneously. The greatsword user sheathed his sword too and walked up to the others, engaging them in conversation.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked Edge, stunned.

"I have no idea, nya," he answered, just as stunned.

"You mean you didn't see it?" One of the longsword users asked.

All three of them took off their helmets. The longsword user who had called me out had sandy blonde hair, lightly tanned skin, and a chiseled jaw he had a medium build—perfect for the quick and flowing motions of the longsword—but it was evident that he had muscles underneath. "C'mon, Wally. I thought you were stronger than that."

"I can't see the body from up here, Rufus," I retorted. "And in all honesty, I don't have much experience with weapons."

"Come down here, then," he said. "We'll find something to suit your tastes."

"Fine."

"Wait," he stopped me. "How'd you know I was Rufus and not this guy?" He patted the greatsword user's shoulder.

"Well, I was informed my roommate could probably swing me around with one arm if he got mad. And I was also told that you're the one who scouted me."

"So Kenny talks too much is what I'm gathering here," the greatsword user said, laughing.

I made my way down to the arena where the hunters were drinking from personalized waterskins. Edge nervously hid behind me while we approached. Rufus was the first to notice me, and casually tossed it aside as I walked up to him.

"Rufus," he said, offering his hand to shake. "Like you guessed."

I shook. "Wally," I returned. "I must say though, I am impressed that you could pick me out that easily. Chris seemed to know who I was, too."

"Well," he said, stepping forward next to Rufus, "That's because everyone else in the village knows my strength."

My initial thought was that this guy was cocky, but looking at the Bulldrome body off to the side made me realize that he actually had the strength and skills to back up his attitude. "It's really impressive," I conceded. "According to Edge, no human should be able to stop an enraged charging Bulldrome. You sure you're not part Wyverian?"

"Nya, yeah! How can you just stop a Bulldrome like it was nothing, nya?" Edge chimed in before realizing his outburst and hiding behind me again.

He shrugged causually. "No idea. Never met my parents. But hey, I turned out alright." Chris had a build similar to Rufus, but his arms and back were definitely bigger. He had crazy, unorganized white hair and a clefted chin that jutted out from his square jaw. Oddly enough however, his skin was a pale ivory.

"I don't tan," he said, noticing my confused stare. "I don't even burn. I don't know why."

"I'm pretty sure he's just heat resistant from all the Rathalos he killed," the other longsword user joked. He held out his hand. "Name's Mark."

I shook his hand firmly. "Wally." Chris did intimidate me (he'd intimidate you too if he just knocked a boar bigger than three people over by himself) but Mark was a huge guy. Easily a head taller than any of us, he was the one hunter who looked like he actually belonged in this profession. He had black hair that was kept short by a buzz-cut that framed his skull. He had an easy smile, but his handshake was hard and said _I won't hesitate to use violence_.

He laughed. "Don't be so tense," he said. "I only have a problem with people who hurt the ones I care about."

"Does that include me?" Chris asked a large, cheesy grin on his face.

"Eh, we'll talk," he retorted, laughing.

After the laughing died down, I dared to ask Mark a question. "Why longsword?" I asked, honestly confused. "You're built like a guy who uses hammer or greatsword."

"I do have to work harder than most to get the moves down," he admitted. "But something about those weapons just doesn't feel right."

"Not everyone's weapon matches their appearance," Chris said as he gripped his greatsword hilt, smiling maniacally.

Okay, he's got me there.

"Speaking of which, what's your weapon of choice?" Mark asked. "You look like a sword and shield user. Or maybe a gunner?"

Well, I didn't have the biggest frame.

"Blademaster armor, Chris," Rufus replied. "Not a gunner."

"Well, then what's your weapon of choice?" Chris asked, turning to me.

"Uh… sharp?"

Silence.

"You mean you don't know?" Mark asked, confused.

"Nya, it doesn't matter!" Edge suddenly said, coming out from behind me. "Whatever weapon he picks, he'll be the best user ever!"

I smiled and crouched down, patting his head. "Thanks, Edge. That means a lot." I scratched behind his ears a bit as he purred in happiness.

"I see you've got an incredibly loyal Felyne already," Rufus said with a smile. "I don't recognize you though, Edge. Are you new?"

"Nya, Soul told me I would like the new hunter since I haven't been partnered up with one yet. Soul and I are cousins, nya!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Rufus said shaking his paw. Rufus held his gaze a moment longer however, and when he looked up and our eyes met, I realized the truth.

He and I were the same.

We both found Felynes to be really freaking adorable.

We nodded once, a silent bond made.

"You guys are idiots," Chris said laughing. "I never thought we'd find someone who's as obsessed with Felyne's as Rufus here."

"Back to the matter at hand," I said, changing the subject as Edge looked at me questioningly. "Mark is right—I haven't got a weapon of choice yet. I only picked the sword and shield at graduation because it'd be light traveling equipment."

"Smart," Mark replied, nodding. "But now we're going to help you find your weapon of choice!"

"Er, today?" I was admittedly nervous. "You know, I just woke up from an apparent coma, and I probably shouldn't move around too—"

"Alright, since you picked sword and shield at graduation, maybe it was meant to be," Mark said, interrupting. "Chris, grab the practice model out of the chest."

"W-wait, I uh… Edge, help!" I shouted suddenly. I looked over to find Rufus had distracted Edge with some Felvyne, and now Edge was a purring lump of fur as Rufus scratched him behind the ears. Rufus gave me a thumbs up, which felt oddly merciless as Mark picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder to where Chris had set up a practice dummy.

"Alright, do you have any weapon experience at all?" Mark asked as he put me down.

I nodded. "At the academy, we went on small hunts all the time. I just never found a weapon that suited me."

"Ever take down a real monster?" Chris asked, coming back with a sword and shield.

"Hunted Velocidrome once."

"Velocidrome?" Chris echoed.

"It's just a different kind of Giadrome," Rufus shouted from across the room. "Big raptor with claws as long as your foot. Has a call that summons the adolescent form known as Velociprey. Only difference is they reside in jungle areas and don't shoot ice from their mouths."

"Ah," Chris said. "Well, what did you use to take that down?"

"Lance."

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Difficult weapon. How was it?"

"Challenging. The shield was really helpful though."

"Hm. In that case, let's test out how you are with a lance. The shield used for sword and shield is a bit small," Mark said.

Chris understood and went back to the chest while I nodded nervously.

I mean, I was really happy to get the chance to find a weapon perfectly suited to me, but in all honesty, I tried all of them and didn't like a single one. They didn't feel right.

"Here you are," Chris said, handing the lance and shield to me. I put my right arm through the straps of the shield and picked up the lance, weighing it with my hand.

"Good weight," I said out loud, letting them know. "A bit long though. I don't mind staying away from the monster, but I feel like it's a bit too long."

"You're left-handed," Chris noted. "See that a lot lately."

"Actually, I'm right-handed." I corrected. "The instructors teach us to shield with our dominant hands because we'll block more damage that way."

"Smart," Rufus said, suddenly appearing behind me. "Probably less of a chance of your shield being knocked aside, too."

"Yeah, but making your left arm as strong as your right hurts. I had constant muscle pains for a week at least."

"Take a few stabs at the dummy," Rufus said. "We might be able to see how you move."

I did as he said and practiced the few moves I knew.

Straight strike: the dummy was impaled through the gut.

Diagonal strike: knocked his head clean off.

Side swipe: the dummy shook a bit but stayed put.

And finally, I backed up and took off running, my lance out in front of me as I charged at the dummy. At the end of the charge I stopped my legs and twisted my body as I thrust forward with the lance, propelling the lance even farther in front of me. The pole the dummy was attached to broke in half and fell over.

Chris whistled. "Impressive."

My sudden wave of adrenaline passed as quickly as it had come on, and I flushed in embarrassment. "Just doing what I was taught."

"You've definitely got a natural talent, Wally," Mark said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But it doesn't feel right you said?"

"Yeah. It just… feels like something's missing."

The three exchanged looks with serious looks on their faces. It felt as though a silent conversation was going on between them.

"Do you guys… have an idea?" I asked, unsure of what this meant.

"I do," Rufus replied. "There's a… experimental weapon that the blacksmith made."

"Garreth?"

He looked surprised. "Oh, you met him? What did he think of you?"

"He said he liked me. Why?"

"Well, he's known to not make weapons or armor for hunters he doesn't like," Chris answered. "It took awhile for me to earn my first greatsword from him. He likes me now, though!"

"And what this has to do with your weapon," Rufus started. "Is that I think you should try it. It might fit your style perfectly."

"Rufus, you know it's a tough weapon. It's dangerous, too!" Mark argued. He then turned to me. "Wally, you could be seriously injured if something goes wrong with this weapon. Or worse. Your hunting career could very well end before it ever begins."

Something stirred inside me. A kind of fear that comes with uncertainty. With the unknown. But as a hunter, this feeling was always followed by another feeling.

And insatiable excitement at the prospect of finding out for yourself.

"I'll do it," I said. My resolve was sound.

"Yeah!" Edge said, suddenly scurrying up next to me. "Master can do anything, nya!"

"And just where have you been?" I asked, forgetting about the tense situation. "I pretty much got kidnapped, Edge. Forced to do strange things against my own will."

"Hey," Mark said. "Don't exaggerate."

"Nya, I was just taking a bit of a catnap…" he said, avoiding my accusing gaze.

The other three just laughed at our exchange as Edge hugged my leg for forgiveness while I stubbornly (but playfully) turned my head away from Edge.

"Alright," Mark finally said. "I'll go get it for you. Chris, come along and grab the shield." Chris mock saluted and joined Mark as they went back to the chest. Chris pulled out a shield similar in size to the lance and walked over casually, while Mark gently lifted what looked like a cannon with a sword from a sword and shield fused to the front, under the barrel. The shield had three claw marks imprinted on the front and when I fit it to my arm, felt a bit lighter than the lance's shield, but just as sturdy.

The room was silent as Mark held out the strange weapon for me to grab. I took it by the hilt and found that there were two buttons where my thumb was. Slightly closer to the main body of the weapon was a small cord.

"The first button is your artillery shell," Mark explained, watching me carefully. "This model holds five shells. They don't do much total damage, but they can soften hard shells and scales to make it easier to pierce the monster."

I nodded, fingering the button lightly, entranced by the weapon. The weight was perfect.

"The second button you have to hold. When you hold it and swing the weapon down, it collapses so it's easier to carry. You reload artillery shells in the front half."

I looked over the weapon, carefully running my hand over it. Definitely sturdy.

"Well? Try it out!" Chris said, breaking the silence. "None of us could use it very well, so Garreth didn't pursue it any further. Give him something to look forward to!"

I nodded, still unable to speak. As if it would ruin the moment.

"I set up another practice dummy while you were learning the basics," Rufus said. "Go ahead. We got plenty extra."

I walked up to the dummy he had set up and practiced sheathing and unsheathing the weapon. Once I got the collapsible feeling down, I hefted it and took aim, pressing the button to launch shells. Caught off guard, the first shell knocked me down from the force.

"Nya, are you okay?" Edge asked, worried. I turned to him and gave him a confident smile.

"He'll be okay," Rufus told Edge with a smile. "I've got a good feeling about this." Mark had crossed his arms and looked ready to jump into action should I need help. Chris had a smirk on his face and an excited glint in his eyes, ready to see what I could do.

I fired another shell, this time only sliding back a bit from the force of the shell. I quickly fired three more in quick succession, sliding back about a foot in total. Barrel still smoking, I quickly collapsed the weapon with the intent to reload, but realizing had no more shells on hand, I snapped it back to its un-collapsed state. I did a few quick straight stabs and diagonal stabs as I slid side to side of the dummy.

Noticing that Mark hadn't told me about the cord, I figured it was some special attack and pulled it as I stopped. A small blue fire steadily burned from a little pipe to the side of the barrel.

"No!" Mark shouted. "That's wyvern fire! It's not fully ready yet!"

He tried to run at me but Rufus and Chris held him back. "It's too dangerous," Rufus said. "Wally, brace yourself!"

I braced for the backfire. A strangely familiar feeling shot me back a few feet as the dummy and the pole it was attached to exploded into nothingness. Thanks to Rufus' warning, I managed to stay on my feet, but I dropped the weapon after the explosion as pain shot up my arm.

I yelled in pain and surprise as Rufus came up to me and started patting and lightly squeezing my left arm. He swore.

"Chris, grab the ancientpotion from your chest. Mark, make a tourniquet. He fractured his arm in the attack."

"You're lucky, Wally," Mark said. "I didn't tell you about the wyvern fire because it's too dangerous. You can't just pull a cord on a highly explosive weapon and expect something good to happen!"

"I love it," I answered back breathlessly as he put my arm in a tourniquet. "What's it called?"

"Is now really the time to—"

"It's called a gunlance," Rufus told me, smiling as Chris came back with the ancientpotion. "Drink this. It should make your arm heal much faster."

I drank it, feeling as good as new, despite the pain in my arm.

Gunlance, huh?

**And there we have it. Did anyone have a guess as to what weapon he would pick? Did anyone really care? :P Chapter 3 won't be out as fast, but I'll do my best. Thanks go out to **_runawaycoconut_ **for the review.**

**And as will be the usual, if you liked this chapter, please review! If you didn't, review! If you have any suggestions or comments, also review!**

**But more importantly, I really hope you enjoyed. See ya soon!**


End file.
